


Southside High

by noorakardemmomesaetre



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Red and Black, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some angst, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/pseuds/noorakardemmomesaetre
Summary: Due to the start of Riverdale High’s complex renovations, the school is shut down for one year and all Riverdale High students are forced to attend Southside High.In an effort to integrate at her new school, Betty goes to a meeting for the Red and Black and meets the Serpent Prince, Jughead Jones.AU: Jughead Jones is a Southside High student and, therefore, doesn’t know any of the regular Riverdale High students.





	1. chapter one

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

A smug, balding security guard smirked at her terse tone and motioned for her to turn back around, “’fraid not, sweetheart. Take off the earrings and come through again.”

Betty clenched her jaw tightly before practically ripping her earrings out in frustration and throwing them in the bin. This was the _fourth_ time she had gone through this absolutely ridiculous probably-not-even-TSA-approved metal detector at the entrance of Southside High and she was now thoroughly convinced this mall cop was fucking with her. 

A few Southside High students sighed irritably behind her as she set herself up to walk through again.

But before the guard could motion for her to step forward, an older student sauntered over to him, effectively erasing the cocky grin from the officer’s face as he folded his arms.   

“ _Enough._ Let her through.”

His voice came out as low growl, a demand not a suggestion, and Betty’s eyebrows raised in surprise. She had never heard a student speak to a person of authority that way and was mildly horrified.

But also impressed, definitely impressed.

The guard bit the inside of his cheek for a split second before quickly motioning her through, stepping back to allow her appropriate space to throw on her ballet flats and jewelry. The student remained unmoved, his eyes dark as he watched her shove her earrings in, ensuring the guard would leave her alone until she was done.

“You good?”

Betty turned quickly to thank him and assure him she was _fine,_ but found herself self-consciously pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. 

 _Wow,_ she thought, her eyes trailing from his gray crown beanie to his striking blue eyes down to his full lips.

He offered a small smile, raising an eyebrow at her stare before turning to head down the hallway filled with students, backs pressed against their lockers to clear his way. 

Her mouth fell open when the light hit the back of his leather jacket just right, revealing his bold, stitched Southside Serpent emblem.

* * *

 “Ugh, is anything in this place not absolutely _decrepit_?” Veronica huffed as they walked the hallways of their new temp high school in search of the cafeteria, “my locker door practically fell off its hinges this morning!”

Betty chuckled at her best friend’s distress. She had assumed the transition from Riverdale High to Southside High would be rough at best, but other than the security guard mess this morning, her classes had been smooth sailing so far.

As they got to her locker, Betty curiously tugged off the small poster that had been taped to the front.

 

_**Come Join the Red and Black** _

_**Southside High Student Newspaper** _

_**Journalists Wanted!** _

_**Today, 11/11 3:15PM** _

 

It was lazily thrown together in black and white on printer paper, a small ClipArt of a quill and piece of paper underneath the header. Betty felt her heart tug at the reminder of the Blue and Gold, Riverdale High’s student newspaper, and her baby. It had only been a week since she had to declare her student newspaper on hiatus until the end of the renovations and she was already missing it. 

“Whoa, who is _that?”_ Veronica suddenly grabbed Betty’s arm as she folded the poster and tucked it into her purse, glancing in the direction her best friend was staring.

The student who had come to her rescue earlier that morning was walking towards them, hands shoved in his pockets, large headphones covering his ears, broody frown permanently etched across his face.

The hallway had fallen silent and Betty found herself biting her lip again, a seemingly automatic response to this guy, her eyes trailing down his slender frame and back up to his cool blue eyes.

Which were now staring back at her.

“Shit!” Betty quickly turned, slamming her locker door shut and pressing her forehead against the cool metal. Could she be more obvious/totally embarrassing?!

“Damn,” Kevin grinned, walking up to Betty and Veronica, his backpack slung across his shoulder, “that guy is delicious. Grumpy, but delicious.”

“Who is that, Kev?” Veronica asked, smiling curiously at Betty who had finally pulled her forehead away from her locker.

“Jughead Jones? The _Serpent Prince_?” he said, raising his eyebrows at the girls, “you two live under a rock, or what?” 

* * *

 Betty’s fists were clenched as she stood outside the door to the makeshift office of the Red and Black. She glanced quickly at her watch. 3:14pm. 

Did she really need to do this? Riverdale High was only going to be closed for a year, for Christ’s sake.  

But her heart needed to write, she knew that. And she couldn’t stop just because the Blue and Gold was on a break. Besides, this could be a good way for her to make friends at Southside High. She certainly could use a few of those.

Stilling her beating heart, she opened the door to find about 20 or so students sitting around the room, all of whom quickly turned to stare at her.

Clinging her bag closer to her body, she brushed her fingers against her blonde ponytail, smoothing the stray hairs down as she quickly found a seat in the back. There were maybe one or two other Riverdale High students there, but she didn’t know them and so opted to sit silently alone. Observing.

“Okay,” a girl said, standing and moving to the front of the room, running her fingers through her light pink hair, “welcome to the Red and Black. I’m Toni Topaz, the photographer for the paper.”

Betty quickly broke out her pastel pink notebook and scribbled _Toni Topaz - photographer_ across the top. 

“Thank you all for coming-“ 

The door swung open as Jughead Jones walked in, nodding at Toni before dropping his satchel to the ground and leaning against the large wooden desk behind her.

“Jughead Jones, editor of the Red and Black.” 

Toni smiled at him before turning back to the students and continuing, “so the newspaper has grown a bit more popular due to recent events and we would like to invite a few more journalists to join.”

 _Jughead Jones – Editor._ Betty forced herself to look up as Toni spoke, trying to calm her nerves as Jughead looked about the room, gauging the potential.

His eyes paused on hers for a second and she felt herself smiling slightly at him, whether out of attraction, nervousness or habit, she didn’t want to know.   

He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck and Betty immediately turned her attention back to Toni, cursing her nice personality and pounding heart for betraying her.

_The Serpent Prince?! Really, Betty, get it together._

“So, how does that sound? Everyone just submit a piece of your best writing and Jughead and I will let you all know next week whether you’ve been given a spot on the Red and Black,” Toni says, leaning against the desk next to Jughead before adding, “got anything to add, Jones?”

 Betty leans forward as he stands, her pen pressed against her notebook, ready to take notes on whatever he needed to add.

“Yeah,” he says, standing and folding his arms casually across his chest, his eyes focused on her, “we’re only looking for Southside writers. _No Northsiders.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new multi fic that I've been working on so I hope you enjoy! You all know how much I love my cocky confident Jughead haha. I love hearing your thoughts, so feel free to leave them if you want! ❤


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing Jughead Jones likes more than a bit of a challenge.

_“No Northsiders.”_

His breath is hot against her neck as he presses her against the lockers outside of the office of the Red and Black, his hand casually placed against the steel beside her head.

Her fingers slip through his belt loops as his lips brush against her neck, his tongue running lightly across the smooth skin before his teeth sink in.

Pulling him flush against her body, she whimpers, _“but why not?”_ before her fingers drag up to the searing skin under his shirt.

“Because,” he murmurs against her earlobe, tugging slightly with his teeth before he continues, “I said _no.”_

She wakes with a start, sitting bolt upright, panting as she attempts to catch her breath from the vivid dream she was having.

“Damn it,” she mutters, running her fingers through her loose waves, cursing this dream – no, _nightmare_ \- that had been recurring since the meeting with the Black and Red had taken place a few days ago.

She was beginning to _hate_ Jughead Jones. And she hadn’t even spoken to him.

Grabbing her phone, she checks the time and winces.

**5:36AM.**

3 unread messages.

 **11:12PM** Cheryl Blossom: I’m bored Betty, come out.

 **11:36PM** Cheryl Blossom: OMFG please tell me you aren’t already sleeping.

 **11:45PM** Cheryl Blossom: Seriously, even Nana is more down than you Betty, so annoying.

Betty rolls her eyes and flops back against her bed, dragging a pillow over her face. There is no way she’s going to be able to sleep after a dream like that and she knows it. Sighing restlessly and refusing to satisfy the heat that has pooled between her legs because of _him_ , she rolls out of bed and pulls her yoga pants and running sneakers on. It was just early enough for a run and just what she needs, considering how confused her feelings _clearly_ were.

As she runs, her thoughts drift back to the Red and Black. She knew they could use her writing. She wasn’t one to be arrogant, but she really was a good journalist and a good writer. This whole “no Northsiders” thing seemed like complete bullshit to her. But who would question the Serpent Prince?

_That’s it._

It hits her as she jogs back onto the street of her home.  

His girlfriend (or whatever she was) would be willing to question him. Toni Topaz.

Betty didn’t know exactly what they were, but she could assume they were in a relationship based on how close they seemed at that Red and Black meeting. If she could talk Toni into changing Jughead’s mind, she would be writing for the Southside High newspaper in no time.

Ignoring whatever was tugging at her heart at the thought of Jughead having a girlfriend, especially one he seemed _close_ with, she glances at her phone.

 **6:42AM** Kev: Betty, can you give me a ride this morning? Dad’s got business to tend to.

A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she slows to a walk, quickly texting back, “pick you up at 7:30AM. Don’t be late.”

She catches her breath as she walks into her house, finding her father, Hal, sitting in the kitchen reading the most recent Riverdale newspaper. Her eye catches on the plate that is clearly set out for her: one egg white and a half cup of chopped fruit.

Betty rolls her eyes at her mom’s clear attempt to restrict her diet on top of _everything else_. She grabs the plate and heads over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a paper cup from the cupboard.

“Morning Betty, nice run?”

Her dad is naïve and aloof and Betty can appreciate that, especially this early in the morning.

“It was wonderful Dad, thank you for asking.”

She slides the fruit into the cup with a knife before moving to the garbage can.

“Your mom saw that you were jogging and thought she’d make you a healthy breakfast,” Hal says, looking up from his newspaper to offer a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Make sure to tell her I _really_ appreciate it,” Betty says, sliding the egg white into the trash can and slamming it shut, a smile that mimics her father’s crossing her face.

He doesn’t flinch, only nods, before turning back to the newspaper, “I’ll get her the message.”

Betty jogs upstairs, the apparent strain on her parents’ relationship and its effect on their household quickly forgotten as she realizes she needs to get to Kevin’s and then to the Southside for school. It’s 6:55AM.

An hour later, Betty whips into the school parking lot with a loud _screeeeech!_ causing Kevin to swing open the door the second she parks, praising the asphalt.

“Solid ground, my old friend!” he teases and Betty rolls her eyes in response, not stopping the laughter that escapes her.

“Oh, shut up Kev, we’re basically late! And we still have to go through security.”

They’re almost to the sidewalk leading to the entrance when Kevin grips her arm tightly, his eyes staring in the direction of the motorcycle parking.

Jughead Jones had also just arrived, albeit _a lot_ less stressed about the time than Betty, casually strapping his helmet to his motorcycle and running his fingers through his dark curls.

“He’s going to be late,” Betty observes non-chalantly, calming her heart’s rapid beating as she turns her head back to the entrance of Southside High.

“AYE JUGHEAD!” Kevin yells, waving his hand violently above his head, “BETTY WANTS TO TELL YOU YOU’RE GOING TO BE-“

“KEV!” Betty hisses, grabbing his arm and yanking it down as Kevin breaks into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god,” Betty huffs, trying to calm her panic, her cheeks reddening as she dares to steal a glance at the Southside High gang member.

He’s pulling his satchel over his head, a smirk playing on his lips as he looks up and catches her eye, tugging on his crown beanie.

“I’m sorry, Betty, I couldn’t help it,” Kevin attempts to quiet his laughter, but as soon as they run into Veronica and Cheryl in the hallway, he also 'can’t help' but recap their morning, no holds bar on the dramatics.

* * *

“I just don’t really understand why you’re even trying. It’s not like the Red and Black is going to make your college apps look any better.”

Betty realizes that her goal of writing for the Red and Black sounds ridiculous at this point. Her college apps are already done, she has enough extracurricular activities listed for three people, but she can’t let it go.

“It’s hard to explain, Arch. Besides, you know I’m not one to give up. I want this.”

He offers her an encouraging smile, but she can tell he’s not entirely convinced. Behind his head, she notices light pink curls brushing against the back of a Southside Serpent jacket turning a corner and she stops.

“Toni,” she breathes, turning to Archie quickly, “I have to go talk to her. Rain check?”

She doesn’t wait for his response as she quickens her pace around the corner, quickly spotting the female serpent at her locker, peering at her books.

Betty clutches her pastel pink binder closer to her chest and takes a deep breath as she walks up, blurting out a rushed, “hi, Toni. I’m Betty Cooper, can I talk to you for a second?”

Toni shifts something in her locker and sighs without looking at Betty, “you have two minutes, Cooper.”

“So, I know that Jughead said ‘no Northsiders’ were going to be allowed to write for the Red and Black, but I am a really passionate journalist. I started the Blue and Gold at Riverdale High and was the lead journalist/editor. I think I would be a great asset for the Red and Black and it is really important to me that I continue writing,” she says in almost one breath, before quickly adding, “for my college applications.”

“Okay?” Toni says, finally turning her eyes to Betty, eyebrows furrowed, “so shouldn’t you be saying all of this to Jughead?”

“Well, I was thinking, since you’re his girlfriend, maybe you could-“

Toni’s hand had risen in the air stopping Betty, her eyes closing as she shakes her head and giggles, “his _girlfriend?_ Betty, I’ve known Jug since he was in diapers, he’s like a brother to me and I’m _not_ into incest.”

“Oh,” Betty mumbles, wincing at the fact that she had just bragged about what a great journalist she was but didn’t even bother to double check her speculation on Toni and Jughead’s relationship status.

“Look,” Toni says, turning back to her locker to pull down a book for her next class, “I’ll talk to him about reconsidering, but before I can pass along the message, I’ll need a little information from you in return.”

No stranger to these types of deals after living under the same roof as Alice Cooper her entire life, Betty shifts on her feet, clutching her binder closer to her as she waits.

“Who’s the redhead you hang with?”

Betty’s eyebrows raise in surprise. _Archie? Veronica would not be happy to hear about this._ “Archie Andrews? He’s not really avail-“

“No…the girl.”

Racking her brain for who Toni could possibly be referring to, she groans softly when she realizes. _Cheryl. How could she have offended one of the Serpents already?!_

“Ah, that’s Cheryl. I’m so sorry for whatever she’s-“

“She’s pretty,” Toni shrugs, slamming her locker door shut and turning to smile at a taken aback Betty.

“Yeah…she is.”

“So, I’ll talk to Jughead, but no promises. The guy is _stubborn_ , and not in a cute way. Thanks for the info, Cooper. 

Betty watches her walk away, feeling slightly confused about how the conversation had gone before rushing to her next class.

* * *

The rest of Betty’s day seems to fly by as she quickly realizes no one at Southside cares about her 4.0 GPA or overachiever reputation from Riverdale, she’s going to have to work hard to impress the teachers here.

She makes it a point to sit in the front of all of her classes, taking as many notes as she can, her hand shooting in the air every time she knows an answer, Hermione Granger-style.

By the time the bell signaling the end of last period rings out, Betty is exhausted and more than ready to go home and take a hot bath. She drops her bag by her locker, spinning the lock quickly, ignoring the spray paint etched across the front from its last owner.

“You know what I fucking _hate_ about Northsiders?”

A couple of students quickly rush past Betty as his voice fills the hallway, but she stands tall, pushing her books into her locker, before turning to him.

“What’s that?”

Jughead shrugs, sauntering up to her and leaning against the locker next to hers. Memories of him and lockers from her dream this morning flood her brain as he looks at her, but she quickly fights to push them away hoping her cheeks don’t betray her.

“That you all feel so entitled to whatever you want.”

Betty presses her lips together, her eyes narrowing.

“You don’t even need the Red and Black, I’m assuming,” he says, his voice lowering when he notices the few students purposely hanging by their lockers to see what’s happening, “so why are you sending one of my friends to convince me you do?” 

“I’m a great journalist, Jughead. Not allowing Northsiders to write for you is absolutely ridiculous.”

She bites her lip when he doesn’t respond right away and she can’t tell if it’s the silence or the way his gaze is dragging down her body that’s making her feel so anxious…and hot.

“What was your name again?”

Betty’s mouth drops and she can feel the heat creep up her neck as she realizes she had never even introduced herself to him.

But she quickly shoves that embarrassment down, irritation at the way this guy has invaded her life finally causing her to break as she slides her last book into her locker and slams the door shut, clicking on her padlock.

“It doesn’t matter,” she snaps, folding her arms across her chest, “I no longer want to write for the Red and Black. I heard the journalism is decent, but it’s run by a completely mediocre gang member who uses his status and not his writing to achieve success." 

She picks up her bag and slings it across her shoulder, making sure it bumps into him and the way he’s smirking as she walks past.

Jughead Jones had messed with the wrong Northsider.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Betty to realize she had definitely caused quite a stir at Southside High when she arrives the next morning to see the beauty of all of her hard work. The school is a buzz with students talking about it, even teachers are stealing glances at her as she walks past.

But the satisfaction of it all doesn’t truly hit her until she sees him. 

He’s standing in front of his locker, hands shoved into his pockets, a mixture of amusement and anger flitting across his face as he reads one of the posters she had spent most of the night taping to _every_ locker at Southside:

 

**_Come Join the Black and Gold!_ **

**_Southside High’s NEWEST Student Newspaper_ **

**_ALL  Journalists Welcome _ **

**_Monday, 3:15PM_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you all reading this and I love hearing your thoughts, so leave them if you'd like! ❤


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it.  
> -Sara Gruen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: some underage drinking in this chapter.

“Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, please report to the principal’s office _immediately._ ” 

Betty sits in one of two worn-down faux leather chairs facing her principal, hands clasped neatly in her lap, waiting for Jughead to arrive.  Her initial thought that she had been called to the office for some sort of award or acknowledgement had been quickly extinguished by the second name listed in the announcement.

_And Jughead Jones…_

_Yeah, this is definitely not good._

Glancing at her watch, she sighs impatiently as Principal Johnson continues looking through a few files on her desk.

 _Does he even care that he’s being called to the principal’s office or is this just a normal occurrence for him?_ Her irritation is mounting as the first few minutes of her English class pass by without her.

Ten minutes later, Jughead saunters in, dropping his satchel to the ground before sitting in the chair next to Betty and folding his arms.

No acknowledgement of either her, their principal, or the amount of Betty’s time he has just clearly wasted. 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Jones.”

Principal Johnson peers over her spectacles at Jughead before continuing, “I’m sure you two are wondering why you’re here. Can either of you explain these?”

 She pulls out two posters, one, a makeshift clipArt black and white piece of printer paper for Southside High’s student newspaper and another, a photo paper, color, original art for Southside High’s _newest_ student newspaper. 

Betty bites the inside of her cheek, stealing a glance at the guy who has become her arch-enemy, unsure if she should say something. 

He has one leg kicked out in front of him and the way his jacket rests open underneath his crossed arms reveals only a white wife beater tank top. Drawing her lip between her teeth and turning her focus back to their principal, she can’t help but wonder what his body looks like under that leather jacket…abs possibly?…strong arms probably…

“Okay,” Principal Johnson sighs, shaking her head at their lack of a response and leaning forward, “there cannot be _two_ student newspapers at Southside High. Mr. Jones, I understand that you are the editor of the Red and Black and Ms. Cooper, I understand that you are the editor of the Blue and Gold. I would like for the merging of Riverdale and Southside High to be a _smooth process_ and one that shows a united front, do you understand what I’m saying?”

Betty immediately nods while Jughead adjusts his beanie, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

“I like the idea of calling the student paper the ‘Black and Gold’ and joining the two together,” she continues and Betty smiles haughtily at the compliment (she can almost swear she sees Jughead roll his eyes at that), before she continues, “what do you two think of working together? Two editor-in-chiefs?”

A silence falls over the office as Principal Johnson waits for their reply, raising her eyebrows when she doesn’t receive immediate agreement. 

“I’m just not sure if Betty is going to be able to find the time to take this seriously,” Jughead says to Betty’s surprise, leaning forward and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “between her Starbucks runs and, like, _really_ intense cheer practices.”

Betty bites back the urge to scoff at his snide remark, instead choosing to reach out and rub his knee affectionately.

“Aw, Jughead, I appreciate your concern,” she responds, smiling sweetly as his eyes fall to her hand before turning back to their principal, “but if Jughead can find time between _selling drugs_ and _tagging abandoned buildings,_ I’m sure I can as well.”

She glances back at Jughead whose tongue is in his cheek, holding back laughter as his eyes draw back to her hand…which is still lingering on his knee. He looks up at her, one eyebrow arched, and she quickly draws her hand back to her own lap, cursing the blush in her cheeks. 

Principal Johnson has her fingers pressed against her temples, attempting to rub out the stress headache that’s threatening to erupt. 

“Alright, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m now _requiring_ you both to work together as editors for the Black and Gold. I want notes each week about the progress you’re making _together_ delivered to my desk by Friday at 3:00, or there will be no student newspaper at all. Do I make myself clear? Dismissed.”

Jughead already has his satchel up and strapped to his body, nodding to Principal Johnson as he heads out ahead of Betty.

Betty rushes after him to ask about when to host the first Black and Gold meeting (or, at least, that’s what she tells herself she wants to talk to him about), but he’s already halfway down the hallway, headphones on.

* * *

 "Ugh. I could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife,” Toni sighs, tossing her pen on the desk and glancing between Jughead and Betty who are seated on opposite sides of the office reading over articles submitted by the Black and Gold journalist candidates, “it’s making _me_ need to get laid.”

Jughead snorts, shaking his head as Betty sighs, rolling her eyes. It had been three days since their meeting in Principal Johnson’s office, and they had finally agreed on a time and place for their first meeting. 

“There is _no_ sexual tension, Toni,” Betty states, marking a few spelling errors on her applicant’s article. 

“You must be confusing sexual tension with mutual hatred,” Jughead mutters, and Betty shoots him a look. _Asshole._

“You two are in denial and I’m starving,” Toni says, grabbing her jacket and keys, “I’m going to run and grab Pop’s, anyone want anything?”

“A strawberry milkshake!”

“My usual.”

“Noted,” she nods, heading out the door and leaving them in the peaceful silence of the cramped office.

Betty loses herself quickly in an article she’s writing about the merging of the two high schools (having given up on the applicant articles for the time being), her mind consumed by the many ideas that come to her whenever her fingers hit the keyboard. 

Jughead is also typing steadily, his eyes focused on his screen, a pen perched between his lips. 

Feeling a little warm, Betty unbuttons her cardigan and tugs it off revealing her modest sleeveless top as she sets the sweater against the back of her seat. Jughead clears his throat and Betty glances at him, but he’s staring at his screen.

“Uh, it _is_ getting a little hot in here,” he says casually, shrugging out of his Serpent jacket, revealing his gray S t-shirt, and tossing it on top of his satchel before returning his focus to his screen.

Betty’s eyes drift from her laptop to his biceps, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she admires how toned and taut his arms are. Not big and beefy like Archie and the other football players at Riverdale High.

 _So that’s what’s going on under there…_

“It’s alright, Betty,” Jughead smirks, interrupting her thoughts and immediately igniting a blush in her cheeks as she quickly looks back to her screen, “I know I’m a pretty good looking guy.”

 “What?! I wasn’t…It’s just…” Betty flusters, trying to think of something, _anything_ , that will distract him from thinking she’s _attracted_ to him or something, “you’re smaller than the guys I’m used to.” 

 _WHAT?! Goddamnit, Betty._

“Not where it matters,” he retorts, meeting her gaze before he adds, “I can _assure_ you.”

 “Wow, that took forever!” Toni says, swinging open the door with bag full of food in one hand, drinks in the other, saving Betty from having to come up with a witty response.

Toni stops, her eyes shifting from Betty’s bare shoulders and pink cheeks to Jughead’s jacket and smug smile, before her eyebrows raise and she grins, “sorry...am I interrupting something?”

* * *

 “Cher, who invited you to this party again?” Veronica asks Cheryl from Cheryl’s closet where she’s casually looking through her dresses. She turns to share a knowing look with Betty and Betty chuckles, continuing to paint her toes a lovely shade of lavender.

“Her name is Toni Topaz,” Cheryl shrugs, leaning in closer to her mirror to apply the perfect shade of deep red lipstick to her lips.

“I heard she thinks you’re pretty,” Betty says, offering a secretive smile to Veronica, who she had, of course, instantly told about her conversation with Toni.

“Southside girls have good taste,” Cheryl replies nonchalantly, pursing her lips to apply concealer at the edges, but Betty sees her smile to herself when she thinks her friends aren’t looking.

“How do we dress for a Southside party? Should I leave my signature pearls at home?”

Betty wiggles her toes now that they’re all painted, admiring her work, before nodding, “yeah, I think maybe the pearls should stay home tonight.”

Veronica tugs them off before putting them in their nice velvet jewelry box, pulling on a tight black dress from Cheryl’s closet.

“Archie is picking us up in 5.”

 Archie actually picks them up in 10 and once Betty is settled into the backseat of his Jeep Wrangler, she feels her anxiety start to creep in.

After a long first two weeks at Southside High, she isn’t feeling as though she has made very many new friends and a Southside party doesn’t sound as fun to her as it does to V and Cheryl.

In fact, Betty would much prefer to be settled into a warm bubble bath, mud mask on, a book in one hand and a glass of wine (stolen from her mother’s cabinet) in the other.

But she couldn’t deny her friends their first opportunity to go out and she figures she could use a drink. 

“Just one,” she assures Cheryl as she takes the cup from her twenty minutes later, glancing nervously around the unfamiliar situation she is now in.

The party is taking place at an abandoned, dimly lit warehouse in the middle of nowhere Southside where the music can be loud and the alcohol can flow freely. Bodies she doesn't recognize are everywhere, some dancing, others are in casual conversation, a few couples are pressed together in heated embraces.

A few hours and several red solo cups full of “jungle juice” later, Betty is definitely feeling the buzz. She is not usually one to participate in underage drinking, but after the nuisance she’d been put through by a particularly _~~sexy~~ annoying_ fellow journalist, she hasn't been too hesitant tonight. 

Betty has finally loosened up, much to the approval of Veronica, who had slipped outside with Archie about an hour ago.

Sitting next to Betty on an old couch is Cheryl whose eyes have been casually drifting around the party before lingering on Toni several times throughout the night. Toni is now leaning against a wall talking to another Serpent, in plain view of Cheryl's eyesight.  

“You should go talk to her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cheryl snaps, taking a small sip of her beer.

"It’s okay if you’re nervous."

“I’m _not_ nervous.”

“Ladies!” Kevin grins, walking up to them and leaning down to give them each a quick hug.

“Kev! Where have you been?” Betty smiles up at her friend, noting that Kevin is starting to look a little fuzzy. 

_Maybe I should set this drink down..._

“Meeting new people! It’s great, there’s a guy here, Joaquin, seems really cool.” 

Betty smiles happily for her friend before she glances at a silent Cheryl, whose eyes were now fixated unashamedly on Toni. Toni quickly steals a glance at Cheryl before flipping her long pink curls over her shoulder and leaning in closer to her Serpent friend. 

“Cheryl, seriously, go!” Betty says, giving her a little push. Kevin spots someone on the other side of the warehouse and waves, heading away from the girls.

“Fine!” Cheryl sighs, taking one last look at herself in her compact before standing, “but only to thank her for inviting us. Nothing more, Betty Cooper.” 

Betty rolls her eyes and nods as she watches Cheryl walk over to Toni, swaying her hips a little more seductively when Toni stops talking to her friend to turn and look at her. She smiles as she walks up and motions to Cheryl’s beer, offering to get her another. 

Realizing she’s now totally alone (her worse nightmare in a new social situation) Betty decides to keep her drink, sipping and glancing around the warehouse. She’s not surprised that Jughead isn’t here, but she can't help feeling a little disappointed.

She can’t figure out why a guy who drives her absolutely mad, is also a guy who’s invading her ~~sober~~ drunken thoughts.

“Hi beautiful,” a guy Betty doesn’t recognize sits down next to her, his arm resting against her bare thigh.

 _Big...muscular biceps…_

Betty’s eyebrows furrow as she stares at his arm, at the way the muscle bulges, the sweet words pouring out of his mouth falling on deaf ears.

_No…no…toned…lean arms…_

_Not where it matters…I can assure you…_

His words from their banter in the office of the Black and Gold floods her brain, making her ears feel hot as she shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m not interested,” she says firmly, cutting off the guy’s pick-up lines.

 “Alright, whatever,” he shrugs, standing up before glancing back at her, “all you Riverdale High girls are stuck up bitches anyways.”

Betty swallows the lump in her throat and sits up straight, glancing around the warehouse for her friends. Kevin is talking to a few guys on the other end of the warehouse and Ronnie and Archie are nowhere to be seen.    

Cheryl is leaning against the wall in front of Betty facing Toni and nursing a new beer. Toni’s fingers are playing with the ends of Cheryl’s hair, obviously paying her compliments and Cheryl is smiling, her cheeks flushed.

Not wanting to interrupt them, but knowing she needs some fresh air, Betty chugs the rest of her drink and stands, swaying violently until she grips the arm rest of the couch to steady herself.

_Whoa._

She makes her way to the back of the warehouse and out the back door, wanting to be away from the music. Noting the chill breeze, Betty wraps her sweater tighter around her as she lets the effects of the alcohol take over her body, feeling careless and free in the dark emptiness of the Southside.

Hearing a soft crackling noise to the right of her, she turns to see a small bonfire burning a several feet away.  

_Warmth!_

Her hand slams against the back of the warehouse, taking a moment to steady herself before she heads towards the flames.

“Hey! A Northsider!” 

“You lost, sweetheart?!” 

Betty stops a few feet away from a small group of people who are sitting around the bonfire, her eyes adjusting to the light. She notes the Serpent jackets and feels her breath catch in her throat. 

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea..._

“Betty?”

An unfamiliar rush of excitement hits her as she hears his voice, her eyes finding him in the dark. Jughead is sitting casually on an ice chest, a lit cigarette in one hand, a bottle of whiskey on the ground next to his black combat boot. A girl pressed against his side.

Betty’s eyes narrow when she notes the girl, stepping backwards as he stands, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out before walking over to her.

“What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” she shoots back, slurring her words and folding her arms across her chest.

“Are you drunk?” he asks, stepping closer to her and swaying slightly. Or was she swaying? She couldn't tell the difference anymore...

“Who is that?” she says quietly, motioning to the girl who has gotten up and moved to sit near a different serpent. She knows she’s going to regret this tomorrow but her nerves are too relaxed to care.

“Why do you care?” Jughead shrugs, sliding his beanie off and running his fingers through his dark curls before shaking his head, “you fucking hate me.”

“You hated me first!” The world tips a little and Betty wonders if it's normal for a guy to have such a strong effect on a girl. 

“Fuck,” he groans, looking at her, taking in her high-waisted shorts and tight sweater before shaking his head, “that’s not what this is-“ 

The world tilts again and the bile rising in her throat makes Betty realize it’s not Jughead making her feel this way…

"Shit." 

He quickly steps forward, wrapping his hand in her loose waves as she bends over, emptying the jungle juice and her lack of a proper dinner all over his shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like six times, so I apologize if there's any mistakes. Hopefully you enjoy, please leave a comment if you'd like, I love hearing your thoughts! ❤


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial can be beautiful  
> But only when you are a fantastic liar  
> -Kim Holden

“Veronica?”

Betty’s voice is a hoarse whisper as she opens her eyes to see her best friend lying next to her, her satin pajama gown splayed out around her like an actual angel.

It takes a moment for Betty's eyes to adjust to the cracks of light peering through the drawn curtains in Cheryl’s guest room and she groans when what feels like tiny sledgehammers begin pounding in her head. 

Rubbing her eyes, she sits up and winces, tugging at the collar of the t-shirt she’s wearing over her bralette and panties. A loose gray **S** t-shirt. 

_Ugh…what the hell happened last night?_

Her stomach churns at the memory of jungle juice and she quickly rushes to the guest bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as she can before she flips on the lights.

 _Ah, no!_

The lights immediately send a searing pain through her head and she reaches to flip them all off, except for the glowing yellow bulbs that surround the mirror over the sink.

The last thing she remembers from the party is Kevin running off with a new group of friends. Oh! And Cheryl finally went to talk to Toni. She smiles to herself as she finally gathers the courage to look at herself in the mirror, wondering if Toni had made a move on Cheryl when she’d walked-

_WHAT THE FUCK._

Betty grips the edges of the sink, slamming her eyes shut. Alice Cooper would have passed out at the sight of her. Just keeled over on the ground immediately.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth like she had learned through one of her self-help anxiety books, Betty finally forces her eyes open to truly assess the damage.

Mascara streaked down her cheeks. Swollen, puffy eyes. Her hair is a disheveled mess at best and a completely knotted rat’s nest at worst. She glances down again at the gray S t shirt she’s wearing and her eyes widen.

“Good morning, Betty dearest!” Cheryl says in a much more chipper voice than Betty can handle at the moment, swinging open the door and flipping on the lights.

“Cheryl _please_ turn those off…and lower your voice…”

The lights turn off as Cheryl giggles, dropping a couple of aspirin and a glass of water on the bathroom counter. Her hands are wrapped around a large mug of coffee and she takes a small sip as she sits at the edge of the claw foot bath tub.

Betty has the warm water running, placing a small washcloth underneath with a little hand soap before attempting to scrub away the running mascara (Alice Cooper would never forgive her for using hand soap on her face, but desperate times call for desperate measures).

“What happened last night?” 

Cheryl sighs, taking another sip from her mug before she smiles sweetly, “you mean before or after you vomited all over Jughead Jones’ signature combat boots?” 

_“What.”_

The water turns off and the washcloth smacks against the bottom as Betty’s hands wrap around the edge of the sink again, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightens in an effort to steady herself.

“Don’t worry B, he was a complete gentleman about it,” Veronica says, walking in and biting back laughter as she flips on the lights. Cheryl gives a quick shake of her head and Veronica’s eyebrows furrow before she looks at Betty and quickly turns them back off.

“What do you mean _a complete gentleman?”_

“Well, first he held your hair back, which was super sweet, and then he carried you over to Archie’s Jeep. Lucky for him, Archie and I had just finished-“

 _“V.”_ Betty holds her hand up to stop both her friend and the bile threatening to rise again in her throat.

“Right, right. Well, anyways you had vomit all over your top so he-“

“Offered his shirt for you to wear on the ride home,” Cheryl finishes as both she and Veronica take another gulp of their coffee, eyeing Betty with a mixture of both concern and amusement.

Betty closes her eyes, wondering how she hasn’t broken the sink with the way she’s death gripping the edge, “did he see anything?”

“No, no!” Veronica says quickly, setting her mug on the counter, “we had gotten you in to the back of the car before I put it on you-“

“Although, that was _after_ you told him – what was it again, V?” Cheryl’s giggling was only making Betty _more_ anxious.

“Ah, that he should take off his clothes more often because then-“ 

“You’d be too distracted to hear the _absolute bullshit_ that comes out of his mouth!”

The girls break into giggles as Betty’s hands tear away from the sink to cover her face.

Humiliated felt like an understated way to describe how she felt at this point. How was she supposed to face her _fellow_ editor-in-chief after this?!

“In other news, I heard someone else had a _very_ good night last night,” Veronica turns to face a blushing Cheryl, smiling eagerly over her coffee mug.

Betty draws her hands away from her face as Cheryl hands her some makeup remover wipes from under her sink, rolling her eyes at Veronica.

“I had a nice night.”

“Oooh…a _nice_ night. B, when was the last time Cheryl had a _nice_ night?” Veronica teases, easing Betty’s anxiety now that the attention was on someone else.

 “You know, V, I’m not sure Cher has _ever_ had a nice night in her entire life,” Betty giggles, gently removing her smeared lipstick with a third wipe.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you two not to pry?” Cheryl snaps, standing with her mug of coffee and walking towards the bathroom door with a flourish of her silk navy blue robe, “but if you _must_ know, Toni was very interesting and engaging.”

The bathroom door snaps shut behind her just as Veronica giggles, “yeah, with her _tongue_.”

* * *

Betty had washed Jughead’s shirt with a little extra fabric softener as soon as she had gotten home. She had thought about washing it twice for good measure, but it was already faded enough as it was. She had folded it neatly and put it in a little brown paper bag with a small bow on the front (as if the Cooper’s owned any normal, plain paper bags).

She was planning on dropping it off to him first thing in the morning at his locker, but he was, of course, late and she hadn’t run into him all day. As luck would have it, she didn’t run into him until the Black and Gold meeting on Wednesday afternoon and her embarrassment and guilt had continued to mount until she saw him seated in front of his laptop in the office, pen perched between his lips in his usual fashion. 

“Thank you for letting me borrow this,” Betty says, smoothing her few flyaway hairs back against her ponytail nervously as she set the paper bag down next to him, “I am really sorry about what happened, but if we could keep the jokes to a minimum, that would be great.”

“Can’t really make jokes about what I don’t remember,” Jughead replies, tossing the bag onto his satchel before turning back to his computer, “but thanks for returning my shirt.”

Betty’s eyebrows furrow as Toni teases, “yeah, thank God you gave that back. He only owns two and he’s been wearing that one since Monday.” 

 _Doesn’t remember? Had he been drunk too?_ Betty tries to remember anything about that night that would tip her off to him being drunk, but can't remember anything.  

Jughead’s glaring at a smiling Toni before turning back to his computer and adding, “probably should’ve given you my boots too…regurgitated Jungle juice is _surprisingly_ difficult to get out in the morning.” 

Betty immediately covers her eyes in horror, quickly apologizing profusely before he interrupts. 

“I’m joking, Betty, relax. Trust me I’ve had much worse done to those,” he offers her a smile, which she gratefully accepts (too embarrassed to appreciate how a _real_ smile adorning his face stirs something unexplainable deep in her heart and between her legs), placing her purse strap across the back of her seat and turning on her laptop.

“Once you two are done with the foreplay, I need to talk to you about something, Betty,” Toni says, fidgeting nervously as she waits for Betty’s attention, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed all of the Winter Formal posters around campus."

Betty had _definitely_ noticed all of the Winter Formal posters around campus. Two weeks away. At Riverdale High, she had always been on the planning committee for dances and events so she had never needed/wanted a date. She was far too busy to pay attention to someone who would be in her way all night anyways.

However, she was without that safety blanket this year as the schools had merged too late in the year for her to join any committees. Archie would obviously take V. But at least she had Cheryl, maybe they could go as a girls’ night pairing. 

“Yes, I’ve seen them.”

“Well, Cheryl had mentioned to me the other night that she’s never gone with a date to a dance before because there has never been anyone good enough for her to go with,” Toni says, smiling slightly as she flips her hair over her shoulder, “I’m obviously the best there is, so I’m going to ask her.”

Betty’s mouth drops slightly as Jughead chuckles from behind his laptop, earning himself a deadly look from Toni. 

“So, do you think she’s a grand-gesture-kind-of-girl or a subtle-pun-in-her-locker-kind-of-girl?”

“Um,” Betty says, trying to hold back her squeal of excitement, knowing that Cheryl is going to be _so_ surprised, “she’s definitely a grand-gesture-kind-of-girl.”

Toni nods, quickly writing something down on her notepad, “great, thanks Betty. Are you planning to go?”

“Probably not. I haven't been asked yet,” Betty replies honestly, realizing as her stomach drops that her only option to go with will soon have a date.

Jughead glances at her, but when her eyes meet his he shifts back to his computer, typing something in.

“You two should go together,” Toni suggests, smiling at the both of them before noting Betty’s horrified and Jughead’s amused facial expressions and quickly adding, “for the _newspaper._ We’re going to have to write an article about the dance, it’s a huge event.”

“Why don’t _you_ write the article, Topaz?”

“Because, Jones, I’m obviously going to be too busy,” she winks at Jughead's scoff, before shrugging, “you two should go. It’s senior year, our last winter formal. Our only winter formal actually, we’ve never gone, you know?”

“I don’t do school dances,” Jughead shakes his head, cringing as the words “school dances” fall out of his mouth. 

"How completely cliche-outsider of you," Betty smirks, rolling her eyes at his response. 

"And how completely cliche-prom queen of you to want to-"

“Pause on the lovers' quarrel, I’ve got to take this,” Toni interrupts, quickly answering her phone and walking out of the office, the door closing with a loud _click_ behind her. 

Betty stands, swallowing her disappointment that he wouldn’t want to go with her even as journalists, and walks over to the chalkboard. She avoids his gaze as she begins making an outline for the rest of her article. It’s always easier for her to sort out her articles when she can visually see all of her ideas on a large surface. 

The door swings open and Betty turns, expecting to see Toni waltzing back in, but is, instead, greeted by Richie Sandoval. Richie is a classmate of Betty’s from English and one that she has a lot in common with when it comes to her passion for academics.

“Betty! Hey,” he smiles, adjusting his backpack as the door to the office shuts behind him, "I thought I'd find you in here."

“Richie, hi,” she turns to smile widely at him, happy to see a friendly face albeit confused as to why he’s there, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah, actually, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something?” he’s eyeing Jughead warily and she can tell without looking that Jughead is watching them, arms folded with his leg kicked out in front of him. She wonders if that's his normal sitting stance when he wants to appear unaffected.

“Of course,” she says, dropping the chalk and wiping her hands against the back of her jeans before looking at him, a bright smile remaining on her face.

“Okay,” he says, chuckling nervously before glancing at Jughead and continuing, “I was wondering if you had a date to the Winter Formal yet?" 

“Ah,” she says, her smile faltering as she can't help but steal a glance at Jughead who is now looking down, tugging on his crown beanie. 

Richie offers her an encouraging smile and she swallows nervously. She doesn't know why she can't say yes, he would be a fine date. Taking one last glance at a clearly-avoiding-the-scene-unfolding-in-front-of-him Jughead, she turns back to Richie, her decision made. 

“Actually, not that I know-“

“Yes, she does,” Jughead stands abruptly, smiling innocently at a shocked Betty and confused Richie, "I'm her date." 

“Oh, okay. Well, I just thought I would ask! See you around, Betty,” Richie says, nodding at her and Jughead, trying to hide his disappointment, before leaving the room.

“What?!” Betty snaps as the door shuts, whipping her head around so fast her ponytail smacks the side of her cheek.

Jughead reaches down to grab his satchel, glancing up at her, “I gave it some thought and I agree, writing an article about the dance will be good for the newspaper. I hope you don’t mind…unless…you wanted to go with…Roger, was it?” 

“Richie,” Betty corrects him, sighing irritably as he walks towards the door, “and maybe I did want to go with him! I didn’t even agree to go with you.”

“I’ll take the way you kept staring at me  _longingly_  while he asked you, as a yes.” 

He walks out as Toni walks back in, eyebrows raised. “What just happened?” 

“Apparently, Jughead is taking me to Winter Formal,” Betty says, shaking her head in disbelief as she heads back to her desk. She hates to admit it, but a small teeny tiny part of her feels a little...excited... 

“Just so you know, Betty,” Toni says, giving her a knowing smile as she sits down, “he wasn’t drunk on Saturday, he remembers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful and surprised by the response to this fic, every kudos, comment, or like really makes my day and I appreciate it so much! Please feel free to leave a comment on this chapter, I love hearing your thoughts! ❤


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best fall down sometimes  
> Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
> Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
> I somehow find  
> You and I collide  
> \- Howie Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lots of romance to ensue. 
> 
> also, yes, I was absolutely inspired by the video of Cole and Lili singing Second Chance. no shame in my game, everyone. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

“Shhhh, Veronica!”

Toni throws Veronica a look as she continues stringing the bright white battery-operated Christmas lights through Cheryl’s locker, only causing Veronica to burst into a new wave of giggles. Betty can tell Toni is fighting off her own laughter as she throws Veronica another look before breaking into a huge smile. 

“I swear, I can’t take you bitches anywhere.”

Betty chuckles, tossing a few more fresh red rose petals in front of Cheryl’s locker. It’s 6:00am and the girls had (begrudgingly) agreed to help Toni set up her winter formal proposal for Cheryl before she arrived for class. Veronica was walking from the entrance of the school, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

 “She’s going to love this, it’s so red and romantic,” Veronica sighs, smiling happily as she dumps out the rest of her rose petals on the floor in front of the locker.

“And public,” Betty notes, helping Toni get the last of the lights wrapped up, “Cheryl’s favorite way to do anything.”

Toni laughs, turning on the batteries so the locker lights up like a beautiful square, metal Christmas tree. She steps back, in between Betty and Veronica, and they all admire their hard work.

_Winter Formal?_ Is written in calligraphy on a small square of parchment tied to a single red rose inside of Cheryl’s locker, the first thing she’ll see when she opens it.

“Coffee before class?” Veronica asks, smiling at her best friend and newest friend and they all head out for a morning trip to Starbucks.

Two hours later, Cheryl had (of course) said yes, completely swept away by the amount of time and work Toni had put into asking her (and the fact that every student at Southside High had stared at her with silent envy for the rest of the day).

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m the only one dating a Northsider now,” Veronica sighs, running a comb through her soft dark curls, “I feel _so_ vanilla.” 

Betty snorts into her champagne glass, shaking her head as Cheryl continues straightening her hair.

“I’m not _dating_ Toni,” Cheryl snaps, rubbing a texturizer between her fingers before smoothing it through Betty’s hair.

“Oooohkay, Cher.”

“Someone’s in denial,” Betty giggles, setting her glass down to apply another coat of mascara.

“Me?” Cheryl asks, raising an eyebrow as she pushes Betty’s hair forward, “looked in a mirror, recently, _B?”_

Betty stops smiling, her mouth falling open at Cheryl’s insinuation and Veronica’s laughter next to her.

“Jughead and I are attending the formal together as _journalists_ , ladies,” she quickly clarifies, turning her attention back to the mascara she’s applying, “you know, for the Black and Gold.”

“Oh, right,” Veronica says, taking a sip of her own champagne as Cheryl sits next to her, picking up the curling iron, “I’m sure you two have a lot to _investigate_ tonight _.”_

“You two are so annoying,” Betty huffs playfully, rolling her eyes and downing the rest of her champagne. 

“Careful, Betty dearest,” Cheryl teases, recurling a piece of hair that had fallen flat, “I’d hate for you to throw up all over Jughead’s _only_ pair of dress shoes tonight.”

Veronica spits out the sip of champagne she had just taken, effectively spraying it onto Cheryl’s vanity mirror as she grins. Feeling like her cheeks are on fire, Betty pushes the glass away, glaring at Cheryl before she laughs. 

She was never going to live that down.

An hour later, pounding on the front doors of Thornhill lets the girls know that their dates have arrived. Jughead would be driving Betty, Toni, and Cheryl in his dad’s truck while Archie and Veronica would follow behind in his Jeep.  

“DAMN, Cheryl!” Toni says as the door swings open, her eyes having immediately found her, “you look flawless.”

Cheryl smiles, her eyes traveling down her date’s tightly clad body as Toni walks up and kisses her cheek softly, “as do you, Topaz.”

Betty feels her friends’ conversations fall away as she notices Jughead.   

A well-fitted all-black-suit-wearing Jughead. His eyes lift to hers nonchalantly from the door frame he’s leaning against, his lips tilting up into a small smile. 

_Wow._

“No Southside Serpent jacket tonight,” she coolly observes, smirking as she closes the space between them, moving her hair behind her. 

“No Sunday school sweater either,” he shoots back, but his eyes linger on her bare shoulders and Betty feels her cheeks burn at the thought of his lips pressed against the skin there.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, goodness Betty._

“Ready?” she hears Archie call out as the group heads towards their respective vehicles.

Betty smiles to herself out of surprise when Jughead opens the door for her, offering his hand to help her into the truck. 

“So chivalrous,” she says softly as she places her hand daintily into his, sliding into the front seat. His hand falls away from hers and he looks like he wants to say something, but thinks better of it and shuts the door with a firm _click._  

“Can we please play some party music, Jones?” Toni calls out from the backseat and Betty notices out of the corner of her eye that Cheryl’s fingers are casually intertwined with Toni’s, before she adds, “I’m not really in the mood for that sad, brooding shit you usually play.”

Jughead grumbles something about how Toni can always _walk_ if she wants, before he turns the station to play the recent radio hits.

The drive to the formal is quiet sans for the new Ed Sheeran song that’s flowing through the speakers and Toni and Cheryl’s quiet whispers and laughter behind them.

Betty looks out the window, running her fingers anxiously over her lavender dress as they approach the school.

“You look beautiful.”

Betty turns to look at him, unsure if she had heard him correctly.  

“I’m sorry?”

He turns on his blinker and glances at her, before looking straight ahead and clearing his throat, “I said you look beautiful, Betty.”

Betty’s eyebrow arches as she stares at him wondering who this kind gentleman is that has suddenly replaced her asshole fellow journalist, quickly noting that the giggling from the back had quieted. 

“Oh, thanks, Jughead.”

She glances behind her, as he pulls into a parking spot, to see Cheryl and Toni staring back at her, both of them smirking knowingly.

They quickly hop out of the truck, Toni assisting Cheryl and not releasing her hand as they walk towards the school entrance.   

“So, try to remember the decorations and the music that’s playing,” Jughead says, as they walk into the school together, his hands in his pockets, “for the article.”

Betty glances around, taking note of the dollar-tree streamers and tablecloths, before pretending to noticeably yawn.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I boring you?”

“To be quite honest, Jughead,” Betty says, smiling at his smirk and folding her arms, “I don’t know what’s more boring for me right now, _you_ or writing about these decorations.”

He laughs, a soft real laugh, which only makes Betty smile more.

_His laughter is so endearing,_ she thinks.

“Fine,” he says, raising his hands in surrender, “what will make me and this article less boring for you, princess?”

His gaze falls to her pouty bottom lip, the one she has pulled between her teeth now. 

“I need to dance immediately,” Veronica announces as she walks up, dragging an unaffected-looking Archie behind her.

Betty quickly turns to smile at her best friend, stepping away from Jughead and calming her now pounding heart.

 “I don’t really dance,” Jughead quickly interjects and Archie throws him a sympathetic smile, as if to say, _unfortunately, man, you do now._

“Just stand next to Betty and try not to look so angry,” Veronica sighs, as she grabs Betty’s hand and pulls her out to where Toni and Cheryl are already dancing in the middle of the dance floor. 

There are bodies moving everywhere around them, gyrating to the fast beats of the music. It’s dark sans for the multi-colored and white lights that swirl around the dance floor and the DJ. Betty panics for a moment when Veronica lets go of her, her eyes searching the crowd for Jughead.

A hand presses against her lower back briefly and she turns to see Jughead there, a small smile on his face as the group opens up to allow him to step in.

Betty starts to wonder if that small smile is only for her, but quickly brushes the thought away. _Journalists. We are here as journalists._

They sway to the beat of a few more songs, Jughead barely moving, before a slow song begins to flow through the speakers.

Veronica’s arms immediately wrap around Archie’s neck, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder as the rest of the crowd begins to couple up. 

To Betty’s surprise, Cheryl offers her hand to Toni, who immediately takes it, resting her other hand on Cheryl’s lower back. Cheryl turns to smile encouragingly at Betty, before resting her free hand on Toni’s bare shoulder.

“Do you want to dance?” Jughead asks Betty softly, before quickly adding, “I’m not a big fan of standing awkwardly in the middle of large crowds.”

Betty laughs, turning to set both of her hands on his shoulders as he places his hands on either sides of her waist. She almost wants to laugh at the amount of space between them, but refrains, glancing around the auditorium as Post Malone’s, “I Fall Apart” rings out.

She looks down, avoiding his eyes as they sway gently to the beat, feeling more and more nervous. She’s never been this close to him, not while sober anyways.

“I didn’t realize we were in 8th grade again.”

Toni giggles, her and Cheryl having managed to dance their way over to Jughead and Betty. Betty feels Cheryl’s long nails press against her back, effectively shoving her into Jughead.

“Whoa,” he says, laughing lightly as his hands adjust, moving to her lower back, holding her close to him. Her arms wrap around his neck to make up for the lack of space between them now, looking up at him. 

_Wow…he’s tall…and he smells good…like cigarettes and…soap…_

“So, what do you think of all of this? You know, for a guy who,” she starts to say, before dramatically furrowing her eyebrows and frowning, deepening her voice to mimic his, “ _doesn’t do school dances?”_

“Ha ha,” he laughs softly as they move to the beat, and she tries to ignore the fact that his thumb is gently rubbing small soothing circles on her lower back, “well, I’m no Roger, but hopefully I’m a decent date.” 

“Richie,” she corrects him teasingly and he quickly looks down at her, narrowing his eyes before breaking into that signature small smile.

The song ends and Jughead immediately drops his arms, stepping away from her. Toni quickly comes over and whispers something in his ear, a sly smile on her face as Jughead rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, okay.”

Toni smiles, reaching over and squeezing Betty’s arm before walking back to Cheryl and heading out of the auditorium.

“What was that about-“

“B!” Veronica squeals next to her, “Archie and I are leaving, we have some _business_ to tend to, but we’ll be at Pop’s in a couple of hours if you and JJ want to join!”

Jughead winces at being referred to as _JJ_ , but doesn’t say anything as the girls hug and Veronica leads Archie to the exit.

“What did Toni say?” Betty asks, turning to Jughead as a new song picks up, bodies bouncing up and down around them. 

“Her and Cheryl have found their own ride home,” he shrugs, raising an eyebrow at Betty to further his point. Betty shakes her head and laughs. _Damn,_ she thinks, _my friends are completely insatiable._

“Should we go?” Betty asks reluctantly, raising her voice over the music. Jughead glances around before turning back to her.

“I’m ready if you are.”

_He’s ready? Ouch._

Betty nods, smiling slightly before she begins to make her way out of the crowd, allowing herself to be pushed around by the dancing bodies that surround her. They finally get to the exit and Betty turns to laugh at a completely disgruntled looking Jughead.

He swings open the exit and steps out into the pouring rain, turning quickly to look at Betty who looks apprehensive. 

“Afraid of a little rain, princess?” he grins at her teasingly and she rolls her eyes until he slips out of his jacket, holding it up and out so that she can walk underneath it.

“Race you to the truck,” she says, raising a challenging eyebrow and slipping out of her heels before adding, “unless you’re _afraid of a little rain?”_

She doesn’t wait for his response as she rushes out into the water, running as fast as she can, screeching loudly when she feels his arms wrap around her waist and lift her up.

 He quickly turns and sets her down gently behind him before taking off towards the truck again.

 “Are you fucking serious, Jughead?!” she yells in disbelief, before taking off at a sprint to catch back up to him.

  _Jesus Christ, for a lanky journalist, he sure is fast._

His hand touches the back of his truck as he turns to grin at her in triumph just as she slips on some loose mud, slamming into him. His arms wrap around her tightly as the wind is knocked out of him. 

“Shit!” she squeals, laughing as she uses his body to right herself, looking up at him as the rain pounds down around them.

“You alright-“ he tries to ask, but is quickly consumed with his own laughter as they look at each other’s completely drenched bodies.

She quickly pushes away from him, running her fingers over her wet hair as he stares at her, his eyes dark, rain drops falling from his lashes.

As if something has awakened him, he turns and heads towards the passenger door, opening it for her and helping her climb inside.

 He blasts the heaters as soon as their doors shut, pulling off his beanie and running his fingers through his damp curls. 

“Sorry, but we’re not listening to this mainstream garbage anymore,” he huffs as he turns the radio to a station he obviously enjoys more. Betty places her hands over the heater, refusing to look at herself in his visor mirror and thanking the make-up gods that she had worn waterproof mascara tonight.

They drive in silence, neither mentioning how close they had been tonight, how their bodies had been pressed against each other, how his gaze had shifted to her bare shoulders on several occasions.

As they drive through Southside, Second Chance by Shinedown begins to play and Betty can’t help but smile as Jughead’s fingers begin to tap against the steering wheel.

His voice is soft, almost inaudible, as he begins to sing, “ _my eyes are open wide and by the way, I made it through the day.”_

Betty sits back, reaching out to turn the music up. Jughead doesn’t look at her, but a smile plays on his face as he continues to sing, the music almost drowning him out completely.

_“I just saw Haley’s comet. She waaaaved.”_

As the music plays, his fingers continue to tap against the steering wheel and Betty can’t take it anymore, this is one of her favorite songs.

Both of their voices harmonize loudly as they sing, _“somewhere in the stratosphere!”_

Betty breaks out her air guitar, strumming the fake chords as he bobs his head along to the music, putting more effort into his air drumming on the steering wheel, _“tell my mother, tell my father, I’VE DONE THE BEST I CAN!!”_

Jughead stops singing, looking over at Betty as her voice melodically rings out, _“sometimes goodbye is a second chance.”_

Making a split second decision, he pulls over, putting the truck in park on the side of an empty road next to a vast field.

Betty turns, her heart pounding as he unbuckles his seatbelt, the heat in his eyes matching her own.

His lips press against hers as she unbuckles her own seatbelt, leaning forward and tangling her hands in his wet hair. His hand slides behind her neck as their kiss deepens, her lips parting as his tongue slips into her mouth. She grips his hair to stabilize herself, panting as her teeth dig into his bottom lip, eliciting a rough moan from him. 

“I can’t – I need to be close to you – “ he murmurs, pulling away from her and Betty searches his face, her breathing shallow and hot before she understands. She attempts to stand, pulling her soft lavender dress up to her knees and moving so that she can straddle him.

He pulls her down, adjusting underneath her so that she’s more comfortable before her hands are tangled in his hair and her lips slam down against his once more. His fingers grip her thighs just above her knees as his kisses run down her neck, his teeth sinking in to the smooth skin.

Panting, Betty pulls her hand away from his hair, slamming it against the newly fogged window, as he continues leaving his mark on her bare skin.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this fic is so much fun and is absolutely amazing, but hearing from you all is my favorite part. I love hearing your thoughts, so if you'd like to leave some, please do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between what is said and not meant, and what is meant and not said, most of love is lost.  
> -Kahlil Gibran

“-it was all the rain-“

“-and definitely the song-“ 

“-so many societal pressures-“ 

“So, it’s probably easiest if we just forget it ever happened,” Betty says quickly, biting her lip as she stares at Jughead from across her desk in the office of the Black and Gold on Wednesday afternoon.

His eyes darken as they flicker to the collar of her sweater and Betty quickly reaches up to smooth it down, ensuring it’s fully covering the deep purple fading mark he had left there.

The way he’s holding her gaze, flipping a pen anxiously between his fingers, a frown tugging at his lips, sparks a tiny hope in Betty that he’ll shake his head and say, _“no, Betts, I can’t forget it ever happened. In fact, I’m in love with you. Run away with me?”_

Okay, okay, so she’s a bit of a hopeless romantic.

“You know what I hate about falling in love?” Toni snaps as she bursts through the door, effectively tearing Jughead’s eyes away from Betty as she slams into her chair and kicks her feet up on the desk, “the _other person_ part.”

Betty raises an eyebrow, sitting down and grabbing her notebook just as Jughead offers, “Trouble in para-“

“The whole situation is just so confusing!” Toni interrupts throwing her hands up in frustration before folding her arms across her chest, “It’s like one second she’s on top of me and the next she wants to pretend like the whole thing never even happened!”

Refusing to acknowledge the smirk that is now tugging on the corners of Jughead’s mouth, Betty opens her notes, hoping the distraction will stop the blush that is creeping onto her cheeks.

“Betty, maybe you could give me some insight here? You’re Cheryl’s best friend.”

“I wouldn’t ask Betty’s advice on this one, Topaz,” Jughead says, his smirk deepening when Betty whips her head around to glare at him, “she’s more like Cheryl than you think.” 

“Am I missing somethin’ here, Jones?”

“You know what?” Betty says, her eyes narrowing at Jughead before she turns back to her notebook, “ _maybe_ if you had just called Cheryl over the weekend, or _any time_ over the past five days, this whole situation wouldn’t be so ‘confusing.’” 

“Uh, I did call Cheryl-“

“Or _maybe_ Toni’s phone has been broken for the last three months and she hasn’t had the means to get herself a new one in order to call Cheryl,” Jughead says loudly from under his desk where he’s trying to pull out his satchel.

“Wow, what a valuable piece of information!” Betty snaps, raising her gaze to meet Jughead’s, the anger in her eyes challenging the fire in his, “if only Toni had _told_ Cheryl that on Friday night, after she had written her number on Toni’s hand!”

“I’m sorry, what? I’ve had Cheryl’s number for a while-“

“Toni was probably a bit _distracted_ ,” Jughead cuts Toni off, leaning forward and folding his arms on the desk, “considering Cheryl had just climbed on top of her.”

“’ _Just climbed on top of her?’_ That’s rich,” Betty says, a humorless laugh falling from her mouth as she tears her eyes away from his cocked eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure Toni’s _exact_ words were ‘I need to be close to you...’”

“I _definitely_ did not say that-“

Betty half expects him to blush at her use of the words he had uttered before they had fogged the windows, but he only smiles, tongue in his cheek.

“What a specific thing to remember about a night Cheryl said would be so _easy to forget.”_

“Actually, I don’t feel well,” Betty says suddenly, her cheeks ablaze again as she stands, gathering her things, “I’ll see you later, _Toni._ ”

As the door swings shut behind her, Toni can’t fight the grin that plays on her face, biting down on a pen.

“Wow, Jones,” she says, shaking her head at her Serpent brother before playfully whispering, “I think you’re in more trouble than I am." 

Jughead moans in response, pulling his crown beanie over his face and burying it in his arms.

* * *

Betty Cooper had not heard from Jughead Jones since he had dropped her off in front of her house past her curfew on Friday night, walking her to the front door and kissing her softly before leaving.

Not a phone call, text message, email. Not even a goddamn carrier pigeon. Nothing.

Saturday had Betty’s excitement and nerves on edge, distracting herself with cleaning and other tedious tasks so as not to check her phone every five minutes.

Sunday had her less excited, but still hopeful as she waited for any word from him with bated breath. _Weekends are busy for everyone,_ she had thought, shaking off her impending anxiety, _he’s probably really busy._

Monday had Betty going over every moment from Friday night where she could’ve possibly messed this whole thing with Jughead up, her eyes searching every face in the hallway at school for that signature smirk and crown beanie.

Tuesday had Betty _pissed._

Which brings us to the present, where Betty is currently throwing her laundry around her bedroom in an effort to find her running sneakers. She’s grateful Hal and Alice are working late tonight because she’s definitely not in the mood to explain her…mood. 

Tossing on her sneakers and shoving her headphones in, she heads out for a jog to clear her mind, the first song from her “positive and uplifting” playlist filling her ears.

But she doesn’t get more than a block away before her mind drifts back to the events of Friday night.

 -

_“Tell me something,” she whispers, pulling away from his kiss to smile at him, needing to calm herself down a bit, “I feel like I don’t know anything about you.”_

_His thumbs are rubbing small, caring circles on her inner thighs sending a chill down Betty’s spine, goosebumps appearing on her skin. He tilts his head back and smiles gently, before sighing._

_“I have a little sister named Jellybean,” he offers softly, searching her eyes for a reaction, “probably one of the only people that matters to me.”_

_“What about your parents?”_

_The pain that flashes across his eyes is brief, but Betty sees it. Her fingers massage the back of his neck affectionately and he places a soft kiss to her lips before continuing._

_“My mom left with JB a few years ago, my dad runs the Serpents,” he shrugs as if the tragic story of his childhood is insignificant, but his fingers are gripping her thighs just a little bit tighter._

_Betty presses a soft kiss against his forehead, wanting to express how much she cares without saying anything. He takes her mouth again, their lips meeting in a more slow and sensual embrace._

_-_

“That’s what you get when you let your heart win!” Paramore blasts through Betty’s headphones, her “positive and uplifting” playlist quickly forgotten when she realized this run was anything but.

She’s panting, her legs propelling her forward at a much faster pace than she normally jogs this route, the need to run away from the memories that cloud her mind almost unbearable.

- 

 _“Now you tell me something I don’t know, Betts,” Jughead says against her neck, his teeth sinking into the skin and then soothing it with his tongue before he pulls back to look at her._

_Her body is pressed flush against his now, his thumbs higher on her inner thighs than before, those soothing circles he’s rubbing driving her mad. But she blinks, collecting herself as she thinks of what to tell him._

_“I love writing,” she whispers, “but honestly Jug, I love working on cars more.”_

_He seems surprised by this, a grin replacing his soft smile, “that’s pretty fucking cool.”_

_She giggles as he kisses her again and then pulls away, “don’t the Serpents have a pretty good shop in Southside?”_

_His eyes darken at her mention of the Serpents, and he bites his lip before sighing, “don’t worry about what the Serpents have, Betty. I don’t want you mixed up in that.”_

_-_

Betty stops running, feeling as though she can’t breathe as she places her hand against a tree, gripping it for stability.

-

_He had kissed her fiercely then and she’d been too distracted to continue the conversation, his tongue sliding against hers, her fingers wrapped tightly in his hair. She pulled herself up and settled back down against his suit-covered arousal, eliciting a soft growl from him as his fingers dug into her thighs._

_“But you’re a Serpent, you don’t want me to be mixed up with you?”_

_He pulls away from her then, his breathing uneven as he takes in the sight of this beautiful girl from the Northside, a girl he’d never thought would even glance his way._

_“It doesn’t scare you?” he murmurs, lifting his fingers up to brush back the hair that had fallen into her eyes, “what I am?”_

_She’d kissed him then, deeply and passionately, but had said nothing in response, still a little unsure about how his gang member lifestyle made her feel._

- 

Betty feels the hot tears rolling down her cheeks and groans, looking up at the sky to blink them back as she catches her breath. It doesn’t take long for her to pull out her phone and dial the one person she knows will make her forget this.

“B! Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Hey V,” Betty sighs into her phone, “I need to call an SOS girls night this weekend.”

“Oooh, babe,” Veronica says, the sound of glasses being moved about echoing through the phone, “you’re just in luck! Cheryl called for one of those 10 minutes ago and Daddy’s taking Mom to the city for the weekend.”

* * *

Friday night cannot come fast enough for Betty and she soon finds herself in her comfiest pajamas laying on Veronica’s couch, a second glass of red wine gripped tightly in her hand. She checks her phone for any messages from her mother, but seeing _no new messages_ she lets it rest forgotten, atop the blanket that engulfs her. 

“Maybe I’m just scared,” Cheryl sighs, sipping her own glass of wine as Veronica and Kevin sit next to her, eagerly listening to her talk about her problems with Toni, “she’s perfect for me. But commitment? I can’t even commit to a nail salon.” 

Veronica shares a look with Betty before Kevin claps his hands, shaking his head, “Cher, she _is_ perfect for you! You just need to quit being a coward and fight for your woman! It’s not every day that someone drenches your locker in red rose petals.”

Cheryl stares down at her wine, swirling it around her glass before she sighs, “I do want to call her…I miss her…”

Veronica gives her a subtle push, “then do it!”

“Fine…”

She sets her glass down and stands, wobbling slightly before she grips her phone and heads to the balcony, her satin red robe flowing lightly behind her.

“Okay!” Veronica says, turning to face Kevin and Betty, “let’s play a game! We need to lighten the mood around here; this girls’ night is totally dismal.”

“Can we not call it a girls’ night? Hello?” Kevin says, motioning down his clearly male form. 

Betty smiles, shaking her head at her friend, “sorry, Kev, you’ve been overruled.”

He rolls his eyes, grinning at a finally smiling Betty.

“Let’s play Marry, Fuck, Kill,” Veronica grins at them, sitting back on her knees and taking a long sip of her wine.

 “Oooh yes!” Kevin laughs, looking excitedly at Veronica.

“Kev, you first! The three Chris’s: Hemsworth, Evans, and Pratt." 

Kevin pretends to think about it for a second as Betty bites her lip, already knowing who he’s going to marry. Betty takes another sip of her wine, feeling a warm coziness settling over her body. She’s barely given any thought to the brooding gang member of her past.

Kevin continues pretending this is _such_ a hard choice while Betty winces. Her _past._ She didn’t want him to be a part of her past, but clearly he did.

Alright, so she’s thought about him.

“I’ve got it! Marry Evans because he’s a total sweetheart, Fuck Hemsworth because..that _hammer_ ,” he giggles, wiggling his eyebrows at Veronica who breaks into her own fit of laughter, “and…ah…I don’t want to kill Pratt! He’s just as hot and adorable!”

Veronica clucks her tongue, shaking her head disapprovingly, “you’ve got to do it! That’s the rules!”

Kevin sighs, “can’t I just kill him...by giving him that good dick?”

Betty and Veronica burst into laughter, Betty turning to hide her face in the couch pillow without spilling her wine.

“Ohmygosh, fine Kevin!” Veronica finally says, catching her breath “Betty’s turn! Cole Sprouse, Miles Teller, and Donald Glover.”

The red wine coursing through her veins gives her the confidence to say, “too easy, V! Marry Sprouse, Fuck Glover, and kill Teller. Although, that would be sad.” 

Kevin and Veronica giggle and nod in agreement as they hear Cheryl’s light laughter flowing from the balcony, the signal of a phone call with Toni going well.

“Okay, V! It’s on you now,” Betty says as her and Kevin share a look, trying to speak telepathically about which males they want to offer her for the game.

She almost misses the vibration from her phone, her eyes tearing from Kevin to glance irritably at the _Unknown Number._ She puts her phone back down, nodding excitedly as Kevin mouths, “Denzel Washington.” 

“B? Aren’t you going to answer that?” Veronica says, leaning forward and motioning to Betty’s buzzing phone.

“I don’t recognize the number, it’s probably a telemarketer,” she says, taking another sip of her wine before shaking her head at Kevin’s suggested “Michael Cera.”

“What? Answer it Betty, it’s almost midnight, it could be an emergency!”

Betty rolls her eyes before begrudgingly sliding the phone to accept the call, “hi, this is Betty.”

“Hey Betts,” a familiar, tired voice pours through the phone, “it’s Jughead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, hearing your thoughts makes me so happy so leave them if you'd like! ❤ 
> 
> I'm thinking we'll get a bit of Jughead's point of view next chapter...


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only fools fall for you, only fools  
> Only fools do what I do, only fools fall  
> -Troye Sivan

_The Day the Northside Arrived_

 “Yo, Jughead!” 

Sweet Pea’s booming voice combined with the fact that FP had finished off the last of the coffee before Jughead had rolled out of bed twenty minutes late this morning has Jughead in an  _especially_  irritated mood. He can feel the way his jaw is clenching, the vein in his neck prominent, as he walks past the unusually long line waiting at security.  

The school cop had quickly been made to understand that there would be _no need_ for Jughead to participate in their faux metal detector pat-downs.

Words had not been necessary for the explanation.  

“Morning Jug,” Sweet Pea observes, leaning against a locker, his cocky grin begging to meet Jughead’s fist, “you look like shit.”

Toni offers Jughead a sympathetic smile as she swings open her locker next to his and Jughead cocks his neck to one side, attempting to release some pent up tension.  

“Northside starts today,” Toni says nonchalantly and Jughead sighs, opening his locker and rubbing his temples.  _That_ explains the long security line. He had been dreading this day since the school announced the temporary merge several months ago.  

“I can’t wait to see how many Northside girls are interested in what Sweet Pea has to offer,” Sweet Pea grins, rubbing his hands together and speaking about himself in the third person, which elicits a harsh eye-roll from Jughead.  

“Even Southside girls aren’t  _interested_  in what you have to offer, Sweets,” Toni teases, pulling out her Statistics book and tossing a playful smile at Sweet Pea’s scowl.

Jughead is attempting to yank out his Spanish textbook from the clearly over-stuffed and unorganized depths of his locker when he hears it. The softest groan of annoyance coming from the security line. 

“That’s because you’re always stealing their attention away!” Sweet Pea glares past Jughead at Toni, running his fingers through his jet-black hair.  

He hears it again, over his friends’ bickering, a soft snap of irritation and Jughead glances over at the metal detectors, his heart sinking when he sees her. Tight blonde ponytail, tight pastel pink sweater, tight dark-wash jeans. Even with the hard frown on her face, she’s fucking beautiful. 

“Aw, Sweet Pea,” Toni shakes her head at him, a teasing glint in her eye as she slams her locker shut, dragging Jughead’s attention back to their conversation, “if it’s that easy to steal their attention away,  _you never had it to begin with.”_  

The words of frustration coming from security push Jughead to the edge and Sweet Pea and Toni jump at the sound of his locker door slamming as he saunters over to Eugene, the dipshit security guard currently making this girl’s life unnecessarily difficult. 

He watches as she walks back to the line, the  _swish_  of her ponytail and swing of her hips hypnotizing him until she turns around and he suddenly remembers why he’s there. 

_“Enough.”_

The word is laced with more venom than he had originally intended, but the darkness of his tone combined with the authority in his stance is more than effective. Eugene quickly steps back, allowing the girl to rush through to the container holding her shoes. The aroma of soft sugar cookies and sweet strawberries wafts around Jughead like a light, airy mist and he stands there, watching her, this girl who has peaked his interest in more ways than he would like to admit. 

Before she can turn and acknowledge him, he shifts and heads back to his friends, a small part of him hoping the large embroidered Serpent on his back will be a clear warning to her. 

“You alright, Jones?” the suggestive curiosity in Toni’s tone only serves to piss Jughead off, knowing how out-of-character he’s acting, and he scoffs. 

“I’m fine.” 

But he wasn’t fine. Far from it, in fact. 

* * *

 “Are you listening to me, Jughead? Never fall in love. Never even let a woman get close to you,” those drunken words had fallen out of his father’s mouth too many times for Jughead to count since he was 13 years old, “they’ll ruin you. They’ll ruin  _every single fucking thing_ we’ve built.” 

His mother had taken his sister and run four years ago, moved to another state without looking back, leaving nothing but a broken alcoholic and a son too young to understand in her wake. He’d spent the next two years picking up the pieces after his father, pushing him to continue leading the Serpents through his whiskey-induced haze. 

On his 16th birthday, Jughead had been initiated into the Serpents himself. What was expected of him and what had come easy to him. Joining the Serpents was a given. The initiation beat down ritual had been long awaited. He had embraced the Serpent Prince title like an old friend.  

The Serpents were family to him, one which appeared to be his greatest priority alongside his father and the little sister he wrote to once a week. Jughead loved to write, his true passion lay with a laptop and an imagination above everything else. The Red and Black had become the perfect place to focus his energy, when the Serpents didn’t need him.  

And while the women of Southside High were interested in him, he could barely see them through the weight of the dim world that rested on his young shoulders. 

Which is why, when a petite blonde from the Northside had shaken him to his very core that morning only to end up in  _his_ Red and Black meeting later that afternoon, Jughead was seething. 

He had survived almost the entirety of high school on the path that was beaten down for him without a distraction in sight. And yet, here she was, bulldozing her way into his life like a burst of sunshine smelling like a goddamn Sunday morning. He had quickly noticed the way she was the only person in the entire meeting taking notes. His gut told him she’d be a fantastic journalist. A great addition to the student newspaper he had built from the ground up.  

And so he’d immediately shut it down in the only way he could without calling out her name specifically:  _No Northsiders._

And she had retaliated.

She was fire and ice, rocky and smooth, sweet with a hint of sour, too much for Jughead Jones, and yet he couldn’t get enough. He was addicted to her wit, her mind, her humor, the challenge she posed him and the way her smile melted pieces of him that had long since frozen over. 

He’d fought hard to avoid her and when she’d lost her lack of a decent meal combined with a liter of jungle juice all over his boots, he’d lost his inner battle to keep her at arm’s length. At least for one night. Swooping her up in his arms with ease, bringing her to her friends, attempting to ignore the way her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck like he was some kind of cigarette-smoking tattooed super hero. 

 He saw it. The way Toni had looked at him, confirming his deepest fear, as if to say,  _you lost, Jones. You tried to fight it and you lost._

* * *

 “You’re an idiot,” Toni snaps as she slides a pair of pliers on the ground next to where he’s lying under his father’s truck.

“Yeah, I know.” Jughead had just finished telling Toni about how he had finally mustered up the courage to call Betty late on Friday night, feeling like he’d really put himself out there, only to have her tell him she was busy and immediately hang up. 

“I don’t think you do, actually,” she continues, the heels of her boots  _clicking_ against the pavement of the garage, “you love her.”

“I don’t.” He attempts to loosen a bolt that’s stuck in a particularly hard-to-reach spot and huffs when it’s much tighter than he had anticipated, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his forearm. 

“You do, Jones. I still can’t believe you didn’t try to reach out to her,” Toni says in disbelief, tossing a wrench down to him, the metal sliding until it stops an inch from his face, “women like Betty Cooper won’t wait around forever, you know. And some midnight booty call from a cheap burner phone isn’t going to make up for you completely ghosting.”

“I liked you better when you and Cheryl were fighting,” he huffs, sliding the pliers out from under the truck, “and it  _wasn’t_  a booty call.”

“You don’t deserve her.” 

Her voice is quiet now, laced with disappointment and Jughead rolls himself out from underneath the truck, covered in grease and dirt as he stares up at her. 

“You think I don’t know that?” he says, his voice growing louder as he heaves himself up to a standing position, “you think I haven’t thought about that every single fucking day since I met her?”  

He steps forward but Toni stands her ground, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed as she takes him in, running his fingers through his dark wild curls, his beanie slung across the bench seat of the truck. 

“You don’t deserve her because you’re not allowing yourself the chance to,” Toni says, shaking her head at him, frustration straining through her voice, “you didn’t tell her your phone’s been broken? You didn’t go see her after Friday night? At school? You just thought you could show up at the Black and Gold on Wednesday and what? She’d be waiting there with that perfect smile, happy to climb back on your lap?”

“I don’t fucking need this,” he says, the wrench he’s holding sliding against the garage door with a loud  _bang_  as he walks past her.  

“No, you do  _fucking_ need this,” she says, reaching out to yank his arm until he looks back at her, “how long are you just going to push away everyone who cares about you?”

He’s staring at her, his mouth set in a hard line. 

“You’re not FP. Your mom didn’t leave because of  _you_ ,” she says, her voice softening as she drops his arm, “so quit punishing yourself as if she did.”

He looks down, swallowing loudly and shaking his head as he stares at the pavement, only lifting his eyes when the  _clicking_  of Toni’s heeled boots starts again. 

 “Well, I’m going to go pick up Cheryl. We’re heading down to Sweetwater River for a swim and you know I can’t wait to see that beautiful bod in a bikini,” Toni sighs wistfully before picking up her purse and turning her gaze back to Jughead, “we’ll be there for a while if you and Betty would like to join us. You know, after you finish  _groveling_.”  

* * *

 It takes 45 minutes for Jughead to take a hot shower, put on clean clothes, and ride to Betty Cooper’s house. 2 minutes for him to gather up the courage to get off his bike and face her. 30 seconds for him to walk up her driveway to her front door. And 1 minute for Alice Cooper to dismiss him with an air of superiority and a clipped, “Sorry, Betty’s not here.” 

He debates heading home and being productive, nothing like writing a few chapters of his book or reading a new novel to distract himself from the woes of his current love life situation. But he already knows where his heart lies and he can’t give up yet. He heads over to Cheryl’s, hoping to catch her before her and Toni leave for the river, but is quickly met with a resounding, “they’ve already gone.”  

Sighing to himself, he rides to the one place he knows will pick him up when he’s feeling especially disgruntled: Pop’s. 

After parking his bike and pulling off his helmet, he yanks his beanie on and heads inside, his eyes scanning every booth in search of a blonde ponytail. 

“Jughead! Shall I throw a burger on?” Pop Tate grins a toothy grin at Jughead who’s busy swallowing his disappointment after realizing she’s not there. 

“Yes, please. Extra cheese, Pop.” 

He finds a seat at a booth in the back, figuring a burger will at least mend his empty stomach pains, and sets his helmet on the space next to him. Running his hand over his face, he sighs, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. It’s not like she’s going to want to be with him. A beautiful, intelligent, funny Northside girl and her sarcastic, dark, gang member boyfriend? It’s a cliché he’s read too many times (something he would never admit out loud), but not one he has ever seen occur in real life. 

 “Thanks Pop!” her voice rings out melodically in front of him as she walks out of the bathroom and grabs a strawberry milkshake off of the counter. 

“Betty!” her name leaves his lips before he even has time to think about what he wants to say next, her eyes raising to meet his in surprise. 

 “Jughead?” 

He quickly stands, leaving his helmet at his seat as he walks over to where she’s leaning against the counter, smiling a smile he can’t stop from adorning his face at the sight of her.

“I was just looking for you.”  

“Oh?” her eyes are wide as she stares at him, her pouty pink lips parted in surprise as her ponytail stills behind her. 

 “Um, yeah,” Jughead says, laughing lightly, his nerves starting to get the better of him as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket to keep himself from reaching out and pulling her into a warm hug, “I wanted to talk to you, see how you’ve been.” 

“You wanted to… _see how I’ve been_?” she repeats, her eyebrows furrowing as she sets her milkshake down on the counter. 

“Order up, Jughead!” Pop calls out, hitting the bell and setting his plated burger next to her milkshake.

Jughead smiles tightly in acknowledgement at Pop before turning his gaze back to Betty, biting his lip anxiously and pulling off his beanie, wringing it between his fingers. 

Her gaze is set on him, making no move to continue the conversation, but not leaving either and before he can come up with an excuse to flee, he decides it’s now or never, “yeah, Betty, look, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m an idiot, I-“

“Betty?” 

The voice of Richie Sandoval interrupts Jughead’s broken apology speech and his eyes flash to the guy who’s now walking over to them from a booth at the other side of the restaurant. The concern laced through Richie’s voice and etched across his expression makes Jughead grit his teeth, his beanie held tightly between his fingers. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yes…Jughead was just-“

“Leaving,” Jughead finishes for her, putting two and two together and yanking his beanie back onto his head, heat crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks as he heads back over to the booth that holds his helmet.

“Jughead! Wait-“

She’s calling after him but he’s already thrown a $10.00 bill on the table to pay for his uneaten burger, pushing open the back door to Pop’s on his way to his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The response to this fic has truly been mind-blowing and I can't tell you how much I appreciate every single kudos, comment, and like on both here and Tumblr. You all are so incredible and supportive and I can't express my appreciation enough. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed a taste of Jughead's POV! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so leave them if you'd like! ❤


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying in my bed, I'm just staring at the ceiling, baby  
> I just wanna know if you feel what I'm feeling, baby  
> Got you on my mind yeah, tell me what the deal is lately  
> -NF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lots of cursing (as usual) and light smut ahead.

“He’s absolutely insufferable!” 

Betty clutches her pastel pink notebook to her chest as she and her two best friends make their way through a Southside High hallway to Veronica's locker on Monday morning.  As she spins her rusty lock, which opens regardless of the code entered, Veronica shares a knowing look with Cheryl.

“And then,” Betty continues, not being able to stop the word vomit coming from her frustration with a certain Serpent, “he tosses ten dollars on the table like he’s some kind of Daddy Warbucks, or something, and _leaves!_ ”

“Betty, dear,” Cheryl clucks her tongue against her teeth before pulling out her signature compact to touch up her highlight, “I _hardly_ think ten dollars qualifies someone for the ‘daddy Warbucks’ pet name.”

Veronica catches Cheryl’s eye and giggles, “although…I’m _sure_ he wouldn’t mind you calling him that, you know, _sans_ ‘Warbucks.’”

A smirk settles on Cheryl’s face as Betty rolls her eyes before sighing, “now really isn’t the time for your _daddy kink,_ V.”

Veronica’s lips part in a shocked “O” as Cheryl covers her mouth to keep from laughing, snapping her compact shut as Betty’s face breaks into a playful smile.

“For your information, Betty Cooper, I don’t _have_ a daddy kink-“

“Who has a daddy kink?” Toni grins as she walks up, slipping her arm easily around Cheryl’s waist, who in turns places a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“No one-“

“Betty,” Cheryl grins as Betty’s eyes widen, shaking her head quickly when Toni raises an eyebrow.

“That’s completely false,” Betty groans, placing her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"No judgment, Betty," Toni grins at Betty's horrified expression as Cheryl giggles against her neck. 

“I was actually just talking about how completely _aggravating_ Jughead is," Betty finally says, attempting to change the subject. 

Toni looks down at her combat boots for a second before sighing and raising her eyes to meet Betty’s, “he’s not all bad, you know?”

“Yeah,” Cheryl nods supportively, “Toni was just telling me how he’s written one letter to his little sister every single week for-“

 _“Cheryl,”_ Toni hisses, giving her a curt shake of her head as the hallway falls silent.

Betty bites her lip, challenging herself not to turn around and check out the guy who’s been driving her crazy for a couple of months now (who apparently writes letters and isn't _all_ bad?), but quickly loses the battle.

Her ponytail swings lightly behind her as she whips her head around to see him, large headphones, Serpent jacket, and a crown beanie atop a mess of dark curls.

He’s talking to someone, but it doesn’t take long for his gaze to meet hers, a playful smirk crossing his face when he notices she was already staring. 

She quickly turns back to Veronica, cursing her own heart for the way it still pounds at the sight of him.  

* * *

 Jughead stands in front of a large Lamborghini calendar that is pinned to the wall of the Serpents’ garage.

 _How many more fucking days until graduation?_ He feels like he’s been in high school for ten years, and he’s not even being _that_ dramatic.

Sliding out of his leather jacket to reveal only a white tank top, his Serpent tattoo boldly adorning his shoulder, he hits play on the radio and walks over to his dad’s truck, aka the piece of shit that’s been giving him problems for a couple of weeks now.

Tuesday afternoons were quiet at the shop, most of the time, meaning he could turn up the music as loud as he wants and stay for as long as he needs.

He rubs his hands together, glancing at the severely leaking head gasket that he’s been avoiding for the past few days, knowing today is the day he’s going to have to dive in. Honestly, anything to get his mind off of a certain petite blonde and her overly-concerned goody-two-shoes boyfriend.

As he grabs a few tools and heads back over to the engine, he bobs his head casually to the Classic Rock station he has on. 

“Toni?” 

The soft airy voice mixes with the music and Jughead hardly notices, laying down on his creeper to roll under the truck for a further inspection.

“Toni? Hello?” 

Her soft voice carries under the truck and Jughead’s eyes widen, immediately pushing himself back out to find an overalls-wearing hair-in-a-bun small-red-toolbox-in-hand Betty Cooper.

He sits up, raising an eyebrow as she makes her way over to him, admiring the way the overalls cling to her body in all of the right places. Her t-shirt is cropped so that he can see a small section of the smooth tan skin at her ribcage and he wonders how his lips would feel pressed there.

“Betty?” he snaps himself out of his daydream, knowing thinking about her like that is a _complete_ waste of time. _How did she even find him anyways? Fuck._

“Jughead?” she stops short in front of him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Toni called me and said she had a car emergency? She needed me to come take a look right away?” 

“What?” Jughead asks, his own eyebrows furrowing as he stands, glancing down at her now that he’s at full height, “Toni doesn’t have a car...”

“What?” Betty repeats, pulling out her phone to call Toni back, “she said she needed help…”

Jughead watches her redial Toni, shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest when it immediately goes to voicemail. 

“That’s weird,” Betty sighs, glancing around the garage before her eyes widen at the huge black banner hanging from one end of the garage to the other, a white Serpent silhouette glowing in the middle, “so this is the Serpents’ shop, huh?”

Jughead watches her walk towards the tool bench, picking up a few tools to inspect them further, and he knows she’s clearly impressed. But his nerves are on edge with her in the garage, feeling angry at Toni for sending her here. He would (of course) protect her at all costs, but he hadn’t been expecting the need to.

His nerves are on edge for another reason as well, but not one he’ll ever admit.

“So, what are you working on?” she sets her toolbox on the ground and her gaze trails down his body slowly, as if she had just noticed his exposed arms, and it takes everything for him not to take in her body the same way. 

“Blown head gasket.”

“Easy fix,” she shrugs, walking over to the engine and standing on her tiptoes to take a look inside. Jughead’s gaze falls to her ass for a moment before he clears his throat loudly and walks up next to her.

“It’s not that easy. This truck is a piece of shit. Completely falling apart.” 

“I’ve never a met car problem I didn’t like,” Betty turns to smile at him, before asking, “mind if I take a look?”

“You’re already looking, but sure, be my guest, princess.” 

She rolls her eyes as he walks over to grab a stool, offering it for her to stand on so ~~he~~ she can get a better view.

As they both peer at the engine, he reaches past her to point at the leak and her eyes linger on the muscles of his bicep, specifically on his tat and her bottom lip pulls between her teeth.

“Can’t you put a shirt on?” she mutters, forcing her gaze back to the engine.   

“Can’t you?” he shoots back, his fingers reaching out to brush lightly against the bare skin exposed between her crop top and overalls, goosebumps raising on the exposed skin.

She turns to look at him when he doesn’t drop his fingers right away and he can feel the way the heat is coloring his cheeks. 

“I’ve never seen that before…”

She reaches out and traces his exposed Serpent tattoo lightly with her finger, her gaze never leaving his and he fights the urge to pick her up and take her atop the work bench.  _A real Southside fuck._

But he knows, deep down, being with Betty would be anything but a  _fuck_. Not that he'd ever get a chance. Because of whatever his name is. Her boyfriend. 

 “Juggie…” she whispers and his eyes search hers for a hint at whatever she’s about to say when her classic ringtone goes off between them, shattering their moment.

“Hi Richie!” Betty breathes excitedly, pushing away from the truck and Jughead to walk a few steps away.

“Christ,” Jughead mutters, pulling off his beanie and running his fingers through his hair, the jealousy that had rattled him in Pop’s seeping through his veins once more as she giggles into her phone. He needs to get his shit together and he knows it. 

A few moments later, she walks back over, her cheeks pink from her conversation, “sorry about that.”

 “I think I’ve got it from here, Betty,” he says coldly, not looking at her as he pulls out his creeper with his foot.

 “I can assure you, you don’t,” Betty teases, smiling playfully at him as she pulls her wrench out of her back pocket.

“I can’t believe how right I was about you,” he says, shaking his head as he grabs a shop towel and rests it on his shoulder, his arms folding across his chest.

“Excuse me?” she pulls away from the hood of the truck to turn around and face him, frowning deeply. 

“One _taste_ of the Southside and you went running.”

Betty feels as though her neck is going to snap from the way it’s cocked, her eyebrow raised in disbelief, “Me? _I’m_ the one who went running?”

“How is Roger, huh Betty? Treating you right? Keeping you happy?” he’s painfully aware of how the break in his voice is betraying the strength he’s trying to portray, but he can’t stop himself.

“For fuck’s sake, Jughead!” Betty snaps, dropping her wrench and taking a step towards the man who’s holding his ground, “his name is _Richie_!”

Jughead’s eyes flash, but he can see the pain he’s causing her and he looks down, suddenly ashamed of himself. He may have lost her to some boy-band-name- sounding fuck, but he never wanted to hurt her. If she was happy, he could swallow his feelings and be happy for her. Or, he could at least seem that way. 

“You’re right, his name is Richie,” he sighs, running his hands over his face before he lifts his eyes to her, “are you happy? With him?”

“You’re an idiot.”

_“What?”_

“I said,” Betty repeats softly, stepping closer to him, “you’re an _idiot._ Richie isn’t my boyfriend.”

“What?”

“He’s interested in Kevin.”

“Kevin?” For once in his life, Jughead has no idea what to say, but Betty’s biting that damn plump bottom lip to keep from laughing and it’s driving him crazy.

 “Yeah, my best friend, Kevin. Maybe if you had just let me _explain_  at Pop'sinstead of just _assuming_ -“ 

His lips are on hers before she can finish and her arms immediately fly around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hands grip her ass. Her lips part as his tongue dips hotly against hers, her hand tangling in his curls and effectively knocking his beanie to the ground.

“You’re a terrible journalist,” she murmurs against his mouth as he turns, setting her atop his work bench. He grins against her mouth, his teeth sinking in to her bottom lip and tugging playfully before he soothes it with his tongue, kissing down the column of her neck. 

“So are you.” 

“How so?” she pants, reaching down to grip the hem of his tank top, ripping it off and revealing tauter abs than Betty had ever imagined. She licks her lips hungrily as Jughead unsnaps her overalls and slips his hand under her crop top, his fingers toying with the underwire of her bra.

“Toni told me how you _assumed_ we were dating before you even knew my name.”

Betty makes a mental note to rip Toni a new one before her mind goes blank as he tugs off her crop top and kisses her hotly, her tongue meeting his in a scalding embrace. Her legs part further, wrapping around his waist tightly and pressing against him, the feeling of his hard length even through all of the denim between them making heat pool between her legs.

“We have to stop, Betts, or I’m going to fuck you on top of this work bench,” he breathes against her ear, tugging roughly on her earlobe and Betty moan, her legs tightening around him, the idea suddenly sounding _so enticing,_ "and you deserve so much better than that."

He pulls away suddenly, taking a step back, his breathing shallow and hard as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“I’m in love with you, Betty Cooper. _There is no one else for me.”_  

Betty tries to calm her own breath as she takes in the sight of a vulnerable Jughead Jones, voice breaking, standing in only his jeans, professing his love to her in a garage. 

“And I’m sorry I’ve had such a shit way of showing you that.”

Betty runs her fingers through her own waves, a smile playing on her lips as she whispers, “I’m in love with you, Jughead Jones.”

He looks up at the ceiling for a moment, blinking steadily before his eyes meet hers again and she realizes his eyes are wet with emotion. She reaches for him and he immediately comes to stand between her legs, his lips meeting hers again.

He finally pulls away to look into her beautiful bright blue eyes, before he murmurs, “Will you let me take you on a real date, Betts?”

“That depends,” she whispers playfully, and he pulls back with wide eyes before he breaks into a grin as she teases, _“are you actually going to call me this time?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by the response to Southside High. This fic holds a soft spot in my heart and I'm so happy that you all have enjoyed the ride with me! Seriously, every kudos, comment, like, reblog, everything has meant so much to me and I can't even say it enough. Thank you ❤
> 
> To those of you who have commented on, or acknowledged every chapter in some way, I see you and I appreciate you so so much. 
> 
> As always, leave me a comment if you'd like, I love hearing your thoughts! xx
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr at noorakardemmomesaetre.


End file.
